Realize
by Lexi1989
Summary: The male counterpart of YOU BELONG WITH ME. He is the popular high school quarterback and she is the regular girl. They are best friends, but he has been hiding a secret for too long. OneShot


**Ok, so I got awesome feedback from You Belong With Me which was from Mikan's POV.**

 **I didn't want to ruin the oneshot so I made another one from Natsume's POV.**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **And yes this is still based on a song. Not the most original but I just wanted to do it.**

 **If you feel up to it, leave a review. :)**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Realize**

She was my best friend ever since we were ten. We moved to that big house and she came over with her parents bringing a basket of strawberry shortcakes. At first I had hated moving. I hated being away from my friends. But then she started hanging out with me and I guess it was okay. She was a smart girl and I would always hate it when she cried. I protected her from the bullies at school who teased her for being such a bookworm. My mom loves to have her over because she would be like the sunshine that brightens up even the darkest of rooms. I would be forced to invite her over for sleepovers and movie nights. I would let her think my mom made me but I actually liked being around her. I made my mom change my summer camp from an all-boys camp to the one she went to. I taught her how to climb trees and play the guitar. She has a really nice voice, it's like music to my ears.

When we were in junior high, I would sneak in to her room at night by climbing the tree in the middle of our windows. We would talk about anything under the sun (well moon if you really want to be technical about it) like what our dreams are and our favorite things. I loved spending time with her. I loved her. It hit me one night as I was lying on the bed next to her listening to her favorite band play on her computer. I didn't want to ruin what we had so I didn't say anything. Next thing I know, we are in high school. And that was when we started to drift apart.

I wasn't really that smart. Just average, but I could run fast and that gave me a chance at a sports scholarship. I entered the football team and eventually became quarterback. You know how high school cliché's work so I don't have to dive in the details. I wanted to spend time with her but my teammates would all look at me like I'm crazy. Peer pressure is the thing that's crazy here. And I let it get to me. My teammates had eyes for every slutty cheerleader they could see, but I only had eyes for her. She was beautiful. She was simple. She was everything I wanted in a girl.

So our interactions were limited to slight nods when we pass by in the hallway. Sometimes in class, our eyes would meet and she would give me a small smile. But her eyes were different, I noticed the sadness in her eyes beneath her glasses. I pretended not to notice. When I missed her, I would sometimes call, pretending not to know the answer to a homework question. She would always help and give me the answer. I never climbed up to her room again since that night. That night I realized I loved my best friend.

Senior year came and I ended up dating the cheerleading captain. It was fitting after all. It was always the high school quarterback paired with the cheer captain. She was okay. She was pretty but she was a notorious flirt. I would pretend not to see her flirting with one of my so called friends but I wasn't bothered. What bothered me most is that my best friend was ignoring me. When I passed by her in the school hallway, she would look down at her sneakers or pretend to be talking to whoever was walking with her. She never smiled at me anymore. She wouldn't even look at me anymore. It drove me crazy. One Monday night, I climbed the tree to cross over to her room and talk to her but when I went over there, the curtains were closed and the windows was locked. I couldn't sleep that night.

When I got to school the next day I was cranky. I was up all night thinking about her and got only 2 hours of sleep. My girlfriend walks up to me and tries to get me to make out with her in one of the stairwells. I push her away. She's mad but I don't care. I'm just not in the mood. I told her I needed to cool it off and she left in a huff. I went through the motions of the day but it ended up uneventful. I couldn't find my best friend anywhere. I went home in a bad mood, changed, and decided to go to our place. The Sakura Tree at the park. Imagine my surprise to see her there. Looking all beautiful and peaceful up at the stars slowly filling the evening sky.

"It's been awhile." I couldn't think of a better introduction. I put my hands in my pockets and walked towards her.

"You've been busy." She pouted. She was angry.

"Yeah, well you've been avoiding me." I gaze into her eyes and she quickly shifted her gaze to the other direction.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. I've got a life too." I chuckled. Oh, how much I wanted to tell her that my world revolved around her. I laid down on the blanket next to her propping my head on my arm and still looking at her.

"What's new with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. You? How's the new girlfriend?" She had to ask. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Fine." Why did I just say that. I wanted to say, my ex is a slut so I broke it off with her. Will you be my girlfriend?

"Shouldn't you be with her instead of with me?" She said in her teasing voice. I wanted to tell her I'd rather be with her than with that slut but I didn't have the courage.

"Tired of the drama. Needed to get away awhile." Stupid. That was just stupid. Why am I such a coward? Maybe because I'm not good enough for her. I wanted to tell her but I knew I didn't deserve a great girl like her. She deserves someone better.

"Oh." That was all she had to say. No advice, nothing. Ok.

We sit in silence and she broke it with a lame joke. She was always like that. But she always made me smile. I guess I'll just take what I can get. I asked about her band and what she was busy with now. We talked just like we used to. Then it was time for dinner. I wished we could just stay like this but I knew reality would come. I helped her pack up the stuff and walked her home. We were at their porch when I had the sudden urge to just hug her tight. I didn't.

"Thank you." I said as I stepped closer.

"For what?" Her honey gold eyes look into my own.

"For being you." I was about to pull her into my arms, but she just shrugged and quickly went in.

Missed my chance. Oh well. Tomorrow is a new day. I feel better though. She always makes me feel like that. For the first time in the past few years, I picked up my guitar and started to play a tune. I sat by my window. Her curtains were still closed but her window was open.

 _ **~Take time to realize That your warmth is~**_  
 _ **~Crashing down on me~**_

 _ **~Take time to realize, That I am on your side~**_  
 _ **~Didn't I, didn't I tell you?~**_

 _ **~But I can't spell it out for you~**_  
 _ **~No, it's never gonna be that simple~**_  
 _ **~No, I can't spell it out for you~**_

 _ **~If you just realize what I just realized~**_  
 _ **~Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another~**_  
 _ **~Just realize what I just realized~**_  
 _ **~We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, now~**_

 _ **~Take time to realize Oh, oh, I'm on your side~**_  
 _ **~Didn't I, didn't I tell you?~**_

 _ **~Take time to realize This all could pass you by~**_  
 _ **~Didn't I tell you?~**_

 _ **~But I can't spell it out for you~**_  
 _ **~No, it's never gonna be that simple~**_  
 _ **~No, I can't spell it out for you~**_

 _ **~If you just realize what I just realized~**_  
 _ **~Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another~**_  
 _ **~Just realize what I just realized~**_  
 _ **~We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, but~**_

 _ **~It's not the same~**_  
 _ **~No, it's never the same~**_  
 _ **~If you don't feel it, too~**_

 _ **~If you meet me half way~**_  
 _ **~If you would meet me half way~**_  
 _ **~It could be the same for you~**_

 _ **~If you just realize what I just realized~**_  
 _ **~Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another~**_  
 _ **~Just realize what I just realized~**_  
 _ **~We'd never have to wonder~**_  
 _ **~Just realize what I just realized~**_  
 _ **~If you just realize what I just realized~**_

 _ **~Missed out on each other now~**_  
 _ **~Missed out on each other now~**_  
 _ **~Realize, realize, realize, realize~**_

Her lights were off. My indirect confession would get me nowhere. I tuck myself into bed and prepare for another sleepless night.

The next few days were better. She started to notice me again. A small smile, a slight nod. And it was enough to make my day. I was about to head home one day when my ex girlfriend came to my house and talked to me. She wanted to come back to me. I said no. She threatened me about my scholarship. I couldn't say no. I wanted to but I had my scholarship hanging on the line. She was influential after all. She had the teachers wrapped around her little finger, her father being one of the most influential people in town. So we were back together.

The next week came by in a blur. My best friend was avoiding me again and I didn't know why. It was homecoming week. And today was the last football game of the year. Scouts would be watching. My future would be on the line. I needed to do my best so I would be offered a football scholarship. Everything was a disaster. We started off poorly. I caught a glimpse of her in the stands. She was cheering for me. I suddenly felt energized. She was there for me. Like she always has been. I encouraged my team to be at their best. This was our last chance to make it. And make it, we did. We won. I wanted to go up to her in the stands but was called by a college scout. I was offered a football scholarship. She could wait. I know it. The homecoming dance is tomorrow. I hoped she would be going.

My ex called me to say she changed her mind. That she was breaking up with me. That she was going to the dance with someone else. Figures. She always does this to me. When she finds someone better, she ditches me. I'm mad but I am mostly relieved. I steal a glance at her window next door and catch her watching me. She looked guilty. Like she had seen something she shouldn't. I walk to my open window and she opens hers.

"You okay?" She's concerned.

"Fine." I lied again. I looked at the base of the tree. Then I looked at her. She was in her jeans and concert tees.

"You going tonight?" I want you to. Please come.

"Nope, doing college applications." She pointed to where a stack of papers and books were scattered on her desk. Even now she doesn't worry about just a one night party. She's thinking about her future when the rest of us were worrying about what to wear or if our date's outfit matches.

"Oh. Wish you were. I'm going now." *Sigh* I can never win. Might as well just get this night over with. I picked up my jacket and left.

The dance was boring. Up until homecoming king and queen were announced. Being the quarterback, I won and my ex won homecoming queen. I give a short speech. Then she takes up minutes thanking everyone who voted for her and kept blabbing. I tuned out. I lead her down into the dance floor for the king and queen's dance. The principal announces that another band will play instead of the one the committee had hired. It was my best friend's band. I looked up expectantly and saw her. Her dress was simple and she had worn chucks instead of high heels. Nothing less than what I would have expected. One thing made the difference though. It was her hair. She had let it down. And she looked gorgeous. I wanted to go to her but my ex led me to the middle to start the dance.

They played a slow dance. It repulsed me to have to hold my ex close. My body ached to be with my best friend. The dance was too slow and I wanted this song to end. End, it did. I let go of my ex like I had been burned where she touched me and she went back to her date. Eventually the rumour mill had been buzzing that she and this guy had been doing it even when we were together. Surprise, surprise – NOT. The people were crowding on the dance floor. I ran to the back then hauled my ass to get backstage. She was singing again now. I hide in the curtains and watch. She was scanning the crowd. She looked sad. The song's lyrics seemed familiar. **[A/N: Refer to YOU BELONG WITH ME ;)]** I dated the cheer captain. Could this be true? Could the song be about me?

I step out of the shadows to the right of the stage. A couple of people notice but they seemed not to care. Up until my someone told my ex that I am onstage and staring at the beautiful singer. Everybody stops to watch. That catches her attention and she turns to me. I smile at her. She sings different now, no longer sad. She's singing to me. As the song is ending, I take the last few steps till I'm at her side. It's now or never. I take the guitar out of her hands.

"Hi."

"Hey." I tuck a stray curl from her forehead behind her ear.

"I like your hair better like this." She blushed furiously. And before she could do anything, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I was glad she kissed me back.

"I love you Mikan." I finally confessed.

"I have always loved you Natsume." It was the line that made my night.

* * *

 **So we all know how it like Howalons!**

 **song is Realize by Colbie Caillat**

 **I just wanted to get Natsume's side out in to the world ;)**

 **Read, Favorite and Leave a Review ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
